Plans and Provisions
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Usagi fails tests and fights Mamoru on a daily basis. Her friends are up to no good, attempting to set the two up. Rei and Minako know that Usagi is attracted to Mamoru. All they need is the perfect place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon. I don't own the characters. Nothing.

* * *

I read the big bold letter on my test, F, this isn't good. Not good at all. I, Tsukino Usagi, failed another test. Of course this is the usual for me. I can't pass math exams. My kanji sucks as well! Not to mention, Haruna asked me to stay after school to explain why I obviously do not study for exams. That was jovial. I hang my head in horror and stuff the failed test into my briefcase. My parents would kill me.

_Not before Mamoru hears about this!_

My heart sinks, that man will definitely be the death of me today. He lives to torture me over my terrible test scores! At least Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako will be there to hold me back from committing murder. Sometimes I could murder that raven haired man. Those oceanic eyes and that smirk, that damnable smirk he throws on to please the women. Infuriating!

I stop in front of the Crown Arcade, taking deep breaths before walking in. The doors slide open, announcing my arrival to the people inside.

Motoki is at his usual spot, behind the counter serving delicious food and drinks or taking a person's payment. Today it seems his little sister is helping out too! Only she is wearing her skates to serve the people faster. I see Motoki doesn't look pleased with this - how can he, his precious marble floors take a beating.

The Crown Arcade is one of my favorite places to hang out at after school. Minako and Makoto likes this place too. We ogle Motoki from our usual booth as he prepares orders. I'm sure he's noticed our zealous eyes gazing up on him. I take one step after another, slowly. Then my eyes scan the Arcade for that one person, that person that I loathe. The bane of my very existence. Chiba Mamoru! There he sits, perched at the front counter drinking his usual black coffee. Yucky stuff.

"Usagi!"

I stop, wide-eyed, teeth gritting, fists clenched. _Oh there will be hell to pay now!_ Minako and Makoto rush over to me. They must have missed the memo that I'm attempting to walk in unnoticed by the bane. Minako is another blonde, we could be considered twins...by looks of course! She wears her hair differently than mine, thank god. Otherwise you might not see the difference between us. Makoto isn't blonde, she's a tall, amazon like girl. Her brown locks are always kept back in a hair band. Did I mention she's tall?

"You took a long time. Did the teacher hold you after school?" Minako asks as we sit down. I nod and pull out the exam. Their expressions are less than pleased. If Ami saw this, I would receive a lecture. I cringe at the thoughts of a lecture. "Usagi, you studied with Ami. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. She stopped studying arithmetic and began studying the difference between candy."

My eyes twitch, teeth grind and I hold back a string of insults. Mamoru stands behind Minako, reading the test score. He looks thoroughly pleased that he has already upset me. Makoto turns and reprimands him for picking on me.

"I only call them like I see them!" Mamoru defends himself. "I'm sure you don't receive scores like this, Makoto." The green-eyed amazon narrows her eyes. Oh, I can tell she doesn't like him.

He decides to leave us a lone for now. I immediately change the subject, hoping to talk about anything but my horrible score. "Motoki looks extremely handsome today." I take note of the man's attire. Of course he wears the same uniform, like Mamoru wears the same horrible pea green jacket. Bah! I shouldn't think about him.

"He looks extraordinary!"

"Exquisite!"

We swoon as the man flashes a smile. Nobody else would understand our obsession if they knew. Ami and Rei certainly don't understand it at all. Rei is more infatuated with Chad and then Mamoru. I don't think Ami has ever noticed a guy besides Greg and he hasn't been back to school for some time. Motoki brings our milkshakes to us and as usual, tells us the shakes are on the house.

"You should at least make Odango Atama pay!" Mamoru laughs turning around on his stool.

"BAKA!"

"SHORT STUFF!"

Minako and Makoto grab me and hold me back. Anger courses through my veins and I struggle against them. Motoki even shoves himself between us. Minako attempts to calm me down. It doesn't help. I scream more profanities today than I ever have.

"LET ME GO! I PROMISE IT WILL BE PAINLESS!"

"Let's just calm down and forget he's here, Usagi." Makoto suggests to me, I turn and glare at her, daring her to make another suggestion. I hear feet shuffling and turn back toward my intended target who is now standing instead of sitting. "Usagi, please! People are staring at us!"

People are staring. Some even have cell phones out, hoping for more of a fight. Normally the decibel raises slightly but today, today they were getting much more of a verbal smack down. I hear a few people encouraging us to continue. Motoki gives them a stern look.

"I just want to drink my milkshake in peace. IN PEACE!" I whine before hanging my head dramatically. Minako and Makoto glare at Mamoru. That glare usually means they're daring him to say one more word.

Eventually Mamoru decides to call it a day and says good-bye to Motoki before hurrying out the door. Rei and Ami walk in as he walks out. Both girls look confused as they walk toward us. "Did we miss the daily fight?"

"You did. Usagi almost ripped him to shreds!" Makoto says sighing as she flexes her arms. "We held her back though."

Ami pats my back and notices my arm covering a paper with a bold red-letter covering most of the writing. I don't really notice her take the paper either. Ami is the intelligent girl, the blue-haired genius but also the graceful one. Rei is just the opposite of her and the rest of us. She has long ebony hair and these angry violet eyes, her skin is also translucent. I've often teased her about being so pale, she points out that I'm just as pale if not paler. We argue a lot.

"It's so obvious, Usagi." Minako begins before sipping more of her milkshake. Rei and Makoto grin evilly.I don't think I'll like where this is going. Once that blonde starts on something, she doesn't relent. I look off toward Motoki, hoping he walks over to talk, flirt...anything!

"It is quite obvious! USAGI!" Ami agrees, looking at me with a fiery gleam. I shudder as I think of the things she will say. Minako looks pleased that someone agrees with her.

"Thank you, Ami! I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it!"

"Usagi, you need to study harder! Look at number four! I showed you how to solve these problems! They're the very same problems!"

Nobody says a word. Minako looks at Ami grimly. Rei and Makoto giggle and I shake my head, approving of Ami's lecture. I think Minako is a bit flustered that nobody has caught on to her tirade.

"That wasn't what I was referring to! If you walked in a bit earlier and watched,"

"I paid attention to you, Ami. I didn't nap during the test or anything."

"Excuse me, I'm trying to talk." Minako says irritably. Ami continues lecturing me, much to everyone's dismay. "AMI FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ami looks at the blonde and shrinks in her seat. Minako begins berating about her thoughts being interrupted and proper communication etiquette. "Now that I can get a thought out and everyone is listening." She pauses to make sure we're listening. I feel my stomach churn, what in the world does she plan on telling us? "Usagi, it is pretty obvious you like Mamoru."

Oh no she did not!

_She totally just did. _

"That is what you wanted to say? Failing an exam is more important than her bickering with that man trollop!" Ami snorts looking at Minako seriously. Yep, she's mad because she tutored me for hours and I failed. This is not good.

"Ami, relax. We all know that Usagi is an air head." Rei says smirking. Oh that little witch! "Her feelings for Mamoru are much more entertaining though. Good gossip."

"Why are you guys so mean to me!" I begin whining and pouting at them, Makoto takes pity and offers a shoulder to cry on. "Makoto is my only friend it seems." I stick my tongue out the other girls, earning a few mean looks.

"Can I get you anything?" Motoki walks over, looking at Rei and Ami expectantly. Rei orders a passion fruit milkshake and Ami orders mint tea. "I should have guessed. You girls order the same thing every day. Do you want fries or anything?"

We deny the greasy food and he scurries off behind the counter to make the tea and milkshake. Once Motoki is out of hearing range, again, the girls begin asking me about my feelings toward Mamoru.

Mamoru is definitely handsome, he has the charm of a perfect gentleman but he's this horrible man who makes a point to tease me daily. If he could talk to me like a normal person, I would honestly say that I could grow to like him. Even just as a friend. That wouldn't be expecting too much of me. Would it? Sadly, Mamoru looks at me like I'm a five-year old with an IQ of a mouse. He never takes me seriously. So even if we start being friends, that's all we will ever amount to. This thought leaves a pang of hurt in me.

"Earth to Usagi! We asked you a question?"

I blink several times as I come out of my thoughts. They're all looking at me, waiting for an answer. I tilt my head curiously and wait for one of them to reiterate the question. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About Mamoru?"

"About how you'll study harder next time for an exam?"

Every one glares at Ami, Makoto even shakes her head at the blue-haired girl.

"There will be this party a few nights from now! Every one will be going. Mamoru too! What about you?" Rei asks again.

Apparently, a few girls and guys were hosting a party in the eastern Crossroads apartment complex a few nights from today and invited a lot of people. Rei is friends with one of the girls and got an invite. Rei had to ask nicely to get invites for her close friends. Usagi didn't think of attending the party. She attended several parties but they were such a drag. Rei gave her the pout and it sold Usagi.

"Maybe you and Mamoru can dance! Then start kissing! Start touching each other and...and-"

"Minako! Don't be such a pervert!" Makoto shakes her head disapproving of the blonde's fun. "Usagi, at this party you need to dance with Mamoru! Get his attention!"

"We'll dress you in something sexy!" Minako squeals getting excited and pulls out her phone. The girls look at her and tilt their heads. What in the world is that blonde doing. She glances up at us, she offers an apologetic smile before explaining that she does most of her shopping online and takes pictures of all of her clothing. That is one crazy blonde. "Like you've never taken photos of your clothes before!" She asks rolling her eyes. I meet Rei's eyes, we're thinking the exact same thing.

"You've lost your marbles."

"Seriously?" Minako tosses a piece of ice at Makoto, sticking her tongue out at her. "I think we should dress Usagi in something purple and black!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon. Glad I only received two reviews. That's awesome (sarcasm).

* * *

Mamoru walks quietly toward the Arcade this afternoon. Classes were rather boring today. Sometimes the dark-haired man felt he didn't get enough stimulation to keep him awake. To beat it all, he slacked off in his morning classes. Bah, the professor noticed too. He sighs, releasing the air he'd been holding in now for some time. He hoped Motoki heard the voicemail he left for him about his usual black coffee.

Then he also remembered, Usagi.

He stops in his tracks, recalling how much she wanted to strangle him two days ago. He had made a point to avoid the fiery blonde. Those big cerulean eyes of hers, burnt with anger. It worried Mamoru that he could tease her to the point that she would feel the need to hurt him. Kind of scary even. _She'll be in there waiting with forks or a hammer! Mamoru go home and have Motoki deliver the coffee to you! Coffee isn't worth your good looks and wit!_ He debates with his conscience for a few minutes.

"Mamoru!"

The man turns around, cringing, afraid of who that voice belonged too. Lucky for him, it was only Minako, Usagi's identical twin. Only they aren't twins at all. He straightens up and waves at her. "Minako, having a good day?"

"Always! Oh don't worry about Usagi, she hurried home earlier. She's going to the grocery store with her mom and has to study for two hours because she failed another test."

"Oh, that's too bad." Mamoru cheers inwardly. He would live to see another day. He also feels a bit down, sometimes he looked forward to their daily bickering. Teasing her is what he does best. It's his daily stimulation. "Are you passing all your exams?"

Minako glares at him and gives him a face, Mamoru takes that as a sign. Now he knows where Usagi gets it from. They continue talking and walk in the Arcade, Motoki greets them before going to fill more orders.

"Mamoru, are you attending the party this Friday?"

"Yes, why?"

"Rei, invited us! I just wanted to know if we would be running into each other!" Minako feigns innocence. He gives her one of his own looks before sauntering to the counter. Minako sighs with relief, he didn't suspect anything.

"I know what you're up to, blondie!" Motoki appears behind Minako, poking her side, watching her jump.

"I don't know what you mean." She squeals, sticking her tongue out. "I think he's swell and wanted to know if I'd see him at the party."

"Usagi also thinks he's swell despite the teasing. He looks miserable without her here to bicker." Motoki notices the slouch in his friend's shoulders. Minako nods agreeing with him, poor Mamoru looks bad.

"I know Usagi has a crush on him! We're dragging her to the party too!"

"Oh no..."

"What?" Minako glares at him, sometimes the Arcade owner could be irritating to no end. "Is there something we should know about?"

Motoki shrugs and returns to the counter, leaving Minako standing there. Everyone seems to have a secret today. She sits down in the usual booth and waits for Makoto and Rei to show up. She hopes they didn't forget about meeting at the Arcade.

"Mamoru!" Motoki serves him the usual black coffee and lingers for a bit. Mamoru begins drinking his coffee trying to ignore the man standing in front of him. Sometimes Motoki annoyed him, like now. Watching him drink his coffee. "A party?"

"Yes."

"This friday night? You're going?"

Mamoru nods, savouring the taste of his coffee.

"Are you meeting anyone special there?"

"Friends."

"Just friends?" Motoki watches his expression change and grins.

"Yes. Just friends."

"_Usagi_ will be there."

"I know."

"You like that idea of running into her at a party, don't you."

Mamoru tilts his head, maybe this is a sign of Motoki losing his mind. He watches the Arcade owner grin and laugh. He sometimes wondered if Motoki ate paint chips when he was a kid. Poor guy.

"Answer me! Dammit!"

"I guess I don't mind the idea. We'll bicker, like usual." Mamoru replies slowly, emphasizing each word. This makes Motoki turn two shades of red and grit his teeth. It's Mamoru's turn to grin.

"I'm not Usagi, I'll slap you."

"Oh Motoki. You wouldn't do that."

"I'll deny you free coffee!" Motoki threatens him, glaring at him. Mamoru sets his half empty mug on the counter, glaring back.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me. I'm not beyond it."

"Bah, Motoki!" Mamoru whines shaking his head. "I look forward to my daily coffee. It tastes so good."

"Only because it's free! Maybe that should stop."

Mamoru looks pained by the declaration. He wouldn't receive free coffee anymore? What is the world coming to? Motoki laughs, cackling like an old woman who drank too much vodka.

"Fine. I look forward to seeing Usagi at the party." Mamoru relents and looks down at his mug, hoping that saved his free coffee. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am! Usagi is a sweet girl, she needs a good boyfriend."

"Has she ever had a boyfriend?"

"Do you know who her father is?"

Mamoru shakes his head, not understanding about Usagi's father. Motoki's jaw almost unhinges in shock. He thought everyone knew of this man. He was famous for giving young men a hard time about his daughter.

"Tsukino Kenji! He's death with a shot-gun! Usagi is his precious jewel."

Mamoru feels his stomach turn upside down. Shot-gun? Oh god, he never dated anyone whose father was maniacal. This would be a first for him, hoping to get the blonde's attention and then try to appease her gun wielding father. Life gets better and better.

"I'll be okay. He can't be too bad of a man."

"Watch out for a shot-gun. I won't speak at your funeral." Motoki warns him playfully. "Just dance with her at the party, she likes dancing."

"I'll remember that. Looks like it's that time of the day. Study time! See ya Motoki!"

* * *

"Usagi, that dress looks perfect on you!" Minako assures the blonde.

The dress looks good...for someone older than fifteen. Usagi realizes this as she looks in the mirror at herself. The dress is purple with a black sash around the waist. It isn't a long dress, hikes above her knee and is skin-tight. It's also V-neck with gold sequin around the edges.

Makoto and Rei give their approval. Usagi mutters a few words about the dress being innapropriate for someone her age.

"You have the legs for it though!" Rei tells her almost screaming at the blonde. "You are such a Odango!"

"Rei! Why you gotta be so meannnn!" Usagi pouts turning toward the girls. "It makes me look older than I am. What if I sit down and it hikes up to my butt!?"

"Mamoru will get a show." Makota snickers, Minako and Rei double over in laughter. The thought of poor Mamoru seeing Usagi's dress up over her butt would cause the man to have a heart attack.

"Do I have to wear it?"

"YES!" The girls squeal in delight. "We'll be at the party too, Usagi. I won't let anyone hurt you." Makoto puts her arm around the petit blonde, comforting her. Minako and Rei agree with Makoto about protecting Usagi.

"We won't protect you from Mamoru though." Rei stifles back giggles as she speaks. Usagi sticks her tongue out at the Miko. Rei sticks her tongue out at Usagi too.

"Calm down you two, we still have to find dresses for us." Minako reminds them and walks over to the other side of her closet. Rei turns around, watching Minako dive into her closet and disappear a completely. She wonderes sometime if there something wrong with her.

"I can find my own.."

"MMNOOMM"

A voice interrupts Makoto and she glares at the closet, tempted to close Minako inside. Usagi steps out of Minako's room and into the bathroom to remove the dress. Rei and Makoto sit down Minako's fluffy bed and await their turn to try on one of her many ensembles.

Minako makes more noises from the depths of her closet and rattles a few hangers hoping to get their attention. Makoto stands and walks over the closet and listens closely.

"I think she's stuck in there."

"We should probably go in and find her." Rei suggest shaking her head disappointed.

Both girls stick their arms in the closet and poke around hoping to find their friend. "Who seriously has a closet with this many clothes!"

"Hoarders." Makoto replies getting annoyed from not finding Minako. "Where is she!?"

"I got her!" Rei says excited to get the blonde out of the mess. Makoto moves beside Rei and helps pull the blonde to the surface. Minako brings out three more dresses, just as short as Usagi's. Rei and Makoto look at them before voicing their disdain. Minako pleads with them however, ignoring their annoyance.

"You have to wear them! Chad will be there and if it rides over your butt, he'll get a show!" Usagi smirks walking back in Minako's room, Rei glares at her. She was only repeating what Makoto told her. "You guys want me to wear this skimpy dress. You have to dress just the same!"

"WOOT!"

"Oh god..."

Makoto says nothing, she fingers the aquamarine dress Minako hands her and releases the breath she was holding, knowing she can't get out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon. Mwuahaha! (:

I also do not own the rights to _Cupid Shuffle_.

I know that the POV has changed and I'm sorry. Infamous for that kind of thing.

* * *

"Is it childish that I'm attending this party?"

Motoki looks at Mamoru before rolling his eyes. Motoki put his sister in charge of running the Arcade for a few hours so he could grab lunch with Mamoru and some other friends. Since the pre-med student left classes, his mind is reeling about the party. Motoki understands completely. Usagi will be there, Mamoru likes Usagi. Its pretty obvious at this point. He continues watching his friend fiddle with the napkin, ignoring the general conversation.

"If you don't wanna go hangout Mamoru, we totally understand."

"No way! Beryl and other hot chicks will be there tonight!"

Motoki and Mamoru looks at the overly buff man wearing J crew khakis and shirt. He normally makes no sense but today he's pushing it. Mamoru cringes trying to think about Beryl in any way other than getting a restraining order.

"She is nasty on so many levels." Motoki speaks up for Mamoru and himself. "I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole."

"Would you do it for a million dollars?"

"Lame ass. No."

Mamoru shakes his head not liking this conversation. His distraction, thoughts about Usagi at this party. What would she be wearing? What would she think if he asked her to dance? Can she dance without having a klutz attack? Oh god. Maybe he shouldn't go, he should stay in. Watch football...no, study for the upcoming exam. Of course then he was being like Usagi's friend Ami. Always studying and never living. The thoughts are too distracting for him and he finally just blurts it out.

"I am going. I want to see Usagi tonight."

The three other men look at him, two pairs of eyes gave him _that_ look where as Motoki grins and squeals all too knowingly. J crew boy expresses his disdain for Mamoru's favoring a younger girl. The lesser buff dude wearing thick rim glasses just points out Mamoru's statistics for failure. Mamoru waves his hand disagreeing completely with him and then stands up, beginning to turn from the group.

"I don't care. I should at least try. Motoki! You agree?"

"I do."

Mamoru smiles, looking satisfied.

"Just don't make any babies tonight."

"..." Mamoru glares at him before muttering a few profanities. He leaves the waitress a tip then hurries home to change and prepare for the party.

* * *

"Rei!"

"Come on just sit still!"

Usagi squirms trying to keep the dress from hiking up while sitting on the chair. It is a tough job but she prevails.

Usagi cringes as Rei unties her hair and allows it to fall freely. Minako walks back into Rei's room with her makeup kit, whistling at Usagi encouragingly. Usagi sits quietly, knowing she can't out talk two fiery fashionistas. Rei would probably fry her up in sacred flames then hand her over to Minako who would sing to her, off-key and then attempt to starve her, only to give up, cook something meant to taste good and completely destroy it. Then make Usagi eat it. Yes, it is in Usagi's favor to sit quietly and just let it happen.

"You'll look sultry!"

"I don't think we should go that far, Minako." Ami warns, walking in behind the starry-eyed blonde. "You know who her dad is."

"Um..."

The girls hang their heads at Minako's loss of words. She could truly be a ditz sometimes.

"Let's just say, he'd tie anyone to a tree and let them die like that. Nobody messes wtih Usagi."

"I agree. My dad is pretty bad sometimes." Usagi grins apologetically and scratching her head. Rei resumes fixing Usagi's extremely long blonde hair, first brushing then she plugs in a curling iron and sprays her hair so the curls would stay in longer. Minako began applying some eye shadow and blush to her face. Makoto and Ami arrived dressed, ready to party, they were not about to let Minako and Rei get ahold of them.

Ami's dress is a bit longer than the rest, beads adorn the lace trimming along the edges. She decided on a black dress as well, a blue pattern decorates the dress from top to bottom. Her hair is straight, which makes it a bit longer and her makeup is minimal, eyeliner and lipstick. She favored flats to sandals.

Makoto, much to her dismay, slipped into the aquamarine dress, it's a snug fit though. Only one shoulder strap and a white belt holding it in place. She also stuck to wearing flats, seeing as she's already tall, there is no need to make herself look taller. She only brushed her hair and fixed it back in the usual pony tail but this time used a band with sparkly white bulbs. She wears only blush and lipgloss.

Mako and Ami watch Rei and Minako work their magic on Usagi. Usagi keeps her eyes closed, still fearing for her life if she moves.

"You'll be one hot momma!" Minako assures her.

"Because that's _exactly_ what I want to look like." Usagi answers sarcastically. Rei giggles and finishes pulling most of her long hair up in bun while leaving a few strands cascading down in spiral curls. "Are you finished, Rei?"

"Yeah. I think you should consider a haircut sometime Usa. That was quite a job." Rei hurries over to her closet and begins to change into her outfit. Minako applies the finishing touches before squealing in delight at her artwork.

Rei decides to be a bit different and wears a skirt and one of her corsets over a a halter top. The skirt is deep red and knee length, the corset is black with red trimming. She doesn't do anything special to her hair but pulls on hoop earrings and a bracelet. She doesn't wear makeup and slips into flats.

"Why is Minako squealing?" Usagi asks curiously still sitting with her eyes closed.

The girls surround Usagi, praising Minako and Rei's work. You would never guess she's only fifteen. She looks mature, not an over abundance of makeup anymore. Everything is proportional. Ami grabs a small hand mirror and tells Usagi to open her eyes. The petit blonde gasps realizing she is looking at herself.

"I look..I look..."

"Hot?"

"Mature?"

SEXY!?"

They all look at Minako and the girl deflates under their eyes. She doesn't say another word before going to get ready herself.

"You look beautiful and hopefully Mamoru notices you." Makoto says, winking knowingly. Usagi stands up and walks to Rei's full length mirror, really looking at herself, appreciating the artistic ability of her friends.

"Mamoru is such a baka! I don't want him noticing me." Usagi replies defiantly.

"We know you want him! Whenever he's around, you get this gleam in your eyes. We've all seen it." Rei responds interrupting Usagi. "Don't you lie out of this!"

"REI! Why are you soo MEAN?!" Usagi turns toward the miko and pouts. The thought of Mamoru seeing her dressed like this isn't something she's necessarily opposed to anymore. She thought about it all week. Of course he's older and her father will most definitely try ruining any relationship with him she possibly could want but it didn't change her mind. She just doesn't want her friends poking their heads in it. Messing with him. And her!

"Earth to pinto brain!" Rei teases poking Usagi's ribs, causing her to jump and scream. "That's one way to get her a live."

Minako comes back into the room with her outfit on, twirling in front of the mirror, pleased that she looks good. She settles for wearing maroon leggings and a black and white striped tunic. She changes up the usual red bow in her hair for a single long braid. She applies lip gloss and slips her feet into sandals.

They turn the lights off then close the bedroom door and hurry out to call a taxi. The girls can't wait to get to the party. Usagi's heart pounds, she sits among the girl's chatter, quietly. Her thoughts drift back to Mamoru and seeing him. She only hopes that he's as excited to see her as she will be him.

* * *

The apartment isn't too big but definitely big enough. The curtains drawn back, music pumping, food placed accordingly, people dancing and boys wearing lamp shades for no good reason. Literally. The lights are dim in the cozy apartment, which gives it the feel of danger. Most of the party decor consists of balloons and a fog machine set up in a corner.

Mamoru stands alone, leaning against the wall nearest the balcony holding a cup of juice. This is definitely a bad idea.

_Usagi isn't here yet. Maybe she decided to stay in and watch a cartoon or read manga. _He shivers thinking that she wouldn't show up. Knowing Rei and Minako, that wouldn't be possible though. They would drag her, kicking and screaming.

"Usagi isn't here." Motoki tells him, joining him leaning against the wall.

"I know. I have a perfect view of the door."

"Are you stalking her?" Motoki looks at him seriously. Mamoru's expression changes. One eyebrow cocked, lips slightly parted and nostrils flaired. "I'm just asking dude! By the way, Beryl is looking for you."

"Shit."

"..."

Mamoru looks at him, wondering what else Motoki wanted him to say. He isn't interested in the frivilous woman, Beryl. She's nasty and wears too much makeup. The thought of kissing her or even being in the same room as her - he finds other thoughts to destract him from Beryl.

"Just be careful." Motoki pats his shoulder before wandering to the dance floor. 'Cupid Shuffle' began pounding through the room.

...~~~~~~...

"Ami! Minako, hurry! I can hear the music!" Usagi shouts, full of excitement. She sat ever so quietly for the drive over but now she couldn't wait to get inside and dance. Not to mention, see Mamoru.

"We have walked up two flights of stairs. Hold your damn horse!"

"Mamoru isn't going anywhere." Makoto jokes, smiling at Usagi. Usagi releases a breath she was holding for a while and stops walking, waiting for the others to catch up.

They arrive on the floor where the party is. They notice that a lot of people their age at this party and a few people were lingering in the hall, talking, or whatever. Rei says hello to a few people she knows and Makoto and Minako wander off toward a few cute guys. One being Motoki.

"I think it is just us, Usa." Ami states the obvious. They walk into the apartment together scanning the room for familiar faces. No sign of Mamoru though. Usagi's lips draw thinly and looks toward the kitchenette, where trays of fruit are. If Mamoru isn't going to appear she would just eat. But not much. "You aren't going to eat already?"

"Yes, Ami. I might dance and I don't want to feel queasy afterwards."

"I guess you deduced that pretty quickly?" Ami asks crossing her arms, watching Usagi walk off. Usagi turns and looks at her, tilting her head confused.

"A word that will be on the exam, two weeks from now."

"I...I...uh..."

Ami shakes her head and giggles. "We'll study Sunday. Have fun Usagi. I see Greg." Usagi watches her walk to him. The two are perfect for each other. You don't need to be a genius to see that. Rei walks in with Chad, hearts in the girl's eyes, Makoto drags in a poor soul too. Only this guy doesn't seem interested, just intimidated by Makoto's height but thrilled to have someone ask to dance. She also catches a look at Minako and Motoki - they look happy like they're in heaven. Stuck in each other's eyes.

They all have dates.

_Except us. _

Usagi nods, agreeing with her subconscious and walks to the kitchenette. Some apples sound nice. Enough to take her mind off the baka she hoped to see. She takes a seat on one of the provided stools and looks at the few fruit slices she placed on the plate. Tonight was going to be a long night.

...~~~...

"Mamoru! Dance with me?" Beryl purs in the man's ear, eyes full of deceit and dark allure. Mamoru shrugs her off him. He did not like how quickly she found him.

"You aren't seeing anyone! Come on, dammit."

Beryl is another college student, a year older than Mamoru. She had long blood-red hair and leaf green eyes. She is also very curvaceous. She isn't very bright for a woman her age. She doesn't take hints too well and her charms and eyes have only been for Mamoru. Ever since she saw him, it had been her goal to get a date with the man.

He has different ideas about dating Beryl. Ideas that included staying _away_ from her.

He turns to face the insistant woman. She flinches under his cobalt eyes. "I don't want to dance with you. Leave me alone now."

"I thought you were interested in a _real_ woman." She sneers before walking away. But she doesn't walk too far. Mamoru steps away from his perch, not waiting to see where that woman disappeared to. He didn't want to know. He didn't want her to know where he walked either.

Beryl found herself striding into the kitchenette where the food is at. She felt dejected. Rejected. All of the above. Her eyes hung heavy and the heels she wore hurt her feet. She plops down beside the blonde playing with her fruit. Watching the people dance.

"Rough night?" Usagi asks staring at her friends dancing.

"I suppose. About as rough as rejection can get." Beryl replies absent-mindedly. She reaches for a plate of pepparoni slices and cheese. "Men are douches."

"Amen!" Usagi agrees. "My name is Usagi by the way."

"Beryl. Nice to meet a fellow reject." Beryl chuckles and the two girls continue talking.

...~~~...

Mamoru's eyes could be deceiving him. He isn't sure.

"Mamoru!" Motoki joins his friend along with Minako and Rei along with Chad. "Haven't you found Usagi?"

Mamoru nods, his eyes still not believing what he sees. It felt as though the world stopped for the night. Motoki and Minako follow Mamoru's eyes, Minako looks at both men as Motoki groans, not believing it either.

"I don't get it."

"That...that..." Mamoru can't eve finish his sentence. This is one of the few times he is at a loss for words. Rei and Chad look at each other, shrugging. Older people.

"Usagi is sitting by the bane of Mamoru's existence." Motoki enlightens the group. "It looks like they're having a nice conversation."

"About me, no doubt." Mamoru groans.

"Usagi won't listen and at the very least, she won't believe anything bad about you." Rei assures him.

"I could understand that coming from Minako! She's blonde at least." Mamoru replies to Rei. Minako only chuckles. She doesn't get the sarcasm, Rei and Motoki do however.

"This won't end well."

"You don't know that."

"He's king of misery."

Mamoru pokes Motoki's side, watching him jump out of his skin.

"Oh snap! Look! Usagi just stood up!" Chad nudges Rei, catching her attention. The group watches intently. Something changed.

* * *

Cliff hanger!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon. Mwuahaha! (:

Hope you've all enjoyed the story. Leave me reviews!

* * *

"He sounds like a jerk!" Usagi replies to Beryl's explanation of the mean man. Beryl offers her a small smile, finally someone who saw this man in the same light. "Well at least you don't have to put up with his crap."

"That is so true!" Beryl concurs. "He will never get me. Not even if he apologizes."

Usagi could tell that Beryl is still hurting. The poor woman's confidence wavers to the core. She wished she could help her out. But is ignorant of ideas. She watches Beryl shift uncomfortably in her seat, but unsure why she seems so uncomfortable.

"He was always talking about this younger girl. Calling her names. We just thought he liked picking on younger girls for thrills. But I guess he has eyes for her." Beryl rationalizes.

"He picks on a _younger_ girl?" Usagi asks. Beryl didn't tell her about this dynamic. Beryl snorts and hangs her head again. This is definitely interesting. Who could this man be? Beryl continues talking about the man, without mentioning his name.

...~~~~...

"I can't stand here watching Beryl and Usagi like this." Mamoru growls haughtily. "She'll make me out like a mad man!"

The group offers him comfort but it doesn't prevail. Rei, without a word walks away. The direction she walks in though, sends chills down Mamoru's spine. Why does she have to get involved? Rei turns and flashes them a smile of confidence. Mamoru makes his way toward one of the lounge chairs and closes his eyes.

"Cheer up. Rei will get her away from that witch."

"Yeah! Rei usually does whats best." Minako assures them all. It doesn't assure Mamoru however. The man continues worrying.

He loved picking on Usagi, the daily banter is the best part of his day. Running into her before school begins, giving him another reason to tease her. The childish comebacks she has, it's cute and he adores each minute they talk even if it isn't all romantic. How long had the man contemplated telling Usagi how he felt? Too long and every time he opened his mouth, insults soared out. He tried never taking the insults too far either, he would feel bad if he did. Motoki wouldn't let him live it down either. He could only hope Beryl doesn't spoil the girl's opinion of him.

"Motoki, if this blows up in my face, can I have free coffee every day? Starting tomorrow?"

Motoki gives him a look. Since he had known Mamoru, he never outright asked about free coffee. The first time he set foot in the Arcade and they talked, Motoki liked him instantly. He was blunt and to the point. The second time Mamoru ordered his black coffee, Motoki insisted that he shouldn't worry about paying. Nobody else ordered black coffee. Just Mamoru. They have been friends for some time. Sort of an odd friendship, they bonded over Motoki's random theories of why he's single, Usagi, and a few sports.

"Please."

"Mamoru! This will not blow up. Give Rei a chance to work her magic." Minako reprimands him for continuing to plead about free coffee.

...~~~~...

Rei takes slower steps toward Usagi. _I don't even really know what to say. This could turn out poorly if I mess up. Oh goodness. _"Hey Usagi!

"Rei! Are you having fun, flirting with Chad?" Usagi asks grinning from ear to ear. Rei begins inwardly fuming trying to regain her composure. "I saw Minako dancing with Motoki and I think Makoto has some dude - he looks afraid of her. You should probably check that out."

"Who is your friend, Usagi?" Rei interjects, hoping the sudden change of topic goes over well. Beryl looks at the raven haired girl with violet eyes. She offers a small smile before continuing to devour food.

"This is Beryl. Some guy rejected her."

"That's sad. My condolences. Um, Usa, Ami wanted me to come get you." Rei lies, hoping Usagi doesn't realize it. She looks at the blonde, pursing her lips arching her brow line. Usagi tilts her head.

"Ami is still dancing, Rei." Usagi observes and points to the blue haired girl.

"I mean...well what am I saying. Makoto is trying to thrash that poor guy for grabbing her butt. Can you help me hold her back?" Rei tries again, smiling. Her nerves are working hard to stay calm.

"I see Mako kissing that guy, Rei." Usagi frowns at her friend and sips her cola. "What are you up to, Rei?'

"USAGI you ODANGO ATAMA! Just come with me!" Rei explodes grabbing Usagi's wrist and dragging her away. Beryl glares at the two younger girls and stands up.

"Odango atama. Thats what Mamoru calls that little girl." She says with realization dawning. Usagi turns toward Beryl and Rei's face turns white. The gods help them. Beryl began seething through her teeth. "You're that little brat?! You!?"

Rei turns toward Motoki and Minako, silently pleading for help. Mamoru sees this and hangs his head down.

"Mamoru? You know Mamoru?" Usagi asks trying to catch up to speed. Beryl growls and spits a few insults at the blonde.

"Hey! It isn't our fault that you're just trash and Mamoru doesn't want you." Rei affirms stepping between Usagi and Beryl.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!? You think so?" Beryl challenges stepping closer to Rei.

"I know so, you two bit-"

"REI! Watch your language!" Ami scolds walking to the trio causing a scene. Many people stop to watch the argument unfold. Minako and Makota come to Usagi's side as well. "Look miss, we don't want any trouble."

"Shut up you blue haired freak!"

Ami blinks several times, shocked that this woman would call unwanted attention like that. Makoto moves to step forward but Minako grabs her before she can. Usagi claps her hands over Makoto's mouth knowing it would just get her in trouble. They watch a grin break out on Beryl's face, triumphantly she turns away picking up her purse and heading toward the door. Ami stands there, as the words resonate in her head, she sees red.

"You two-bit mop head!" She shouts crossing her arms. "Come back here!"

"Ami is mad?" Usagi asks, her hands dropping from Makoto's mouth.

"This is new." Rei says just as surprised. Minako stares at her with her hanging open. Beryl doesn't listen and walks out of the apartment without saying another word.

The party resumes shortly and Minako leads Usagi over to Mamoru before grabbing Motoki and heading for the dance floor. Usagi stands in front of Mamoru, silent and shy. This dress is definitely too short. She watches his eyes rake over her petit form as he stands. He looks unsure as well. What now? She looks up slightly and smiles. He returns the gesture.

"Usako."

"What did you call me?" She asks not believing her ears.

"A name...pet name I had thought about for a while."

"Does this mean no more Odango atama?"

"I didn't say that. Think of it as a term of endearment now."

"Awe, Mamo-chan!" Usagi wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head in his chest. Mamoru wraps his arms around her as well and smiles.

"They look so cute together!" Minako states dreamily. Ami leans her head on Greg's shoulder and agrees.

"I was afraid that woman might have ruined their chances." Rei admits. "Thank god she didn't. Usagi would be bawling now."

"I can't wait to see the babies!" Motoki squeals. The girls all turn to him, giving him a look. "What? You know you're wondering too! Long raven hair with Usagi's eyes!"

"They haven't even said 'I love you' and you want to see their babies?" Minako reasons as she slaps Motoki's arm gently. "You are one strange man."

Makoto and the girls watch as Mamoru leads Uasgi on the dance floor for a slow dance. They all grin from ear to ear, glad the two finally are together.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
